Winter
by StarTraveler
Summary: Dustin and Marah realizing their feelings.


Disclaimer: I don't own it and I never will.

AN: Takes place sometime after the finale.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marah shivered as a cool breeze hit her, but growing up on a planet where the temperature could reach one hundred degrees and over, she was always cold.

She loved Earth and was still trying to get used the temperature, Kapri liked to make fun of her for it. The sun had set and as always she enjoyed watching it. The sky tonight had been a purplish, pinkish mix.

Marah walked into the main area of the Wind Ninja Academy and saw Kapri watching TV, a sullen looking Cam sat beside her, his eyes had dark circles under them.

"Hey Kapri, Hi Cam."

Cam winced, "Don't talk to loud." Last night he had been at a bachelor party for a friend of his, Cam was paying big time.

"Sorry." Marah whispered.

Marah sat down beside the two of them and quiet returned. Just then Tori stalked in, her hair looked like an explosion had gone through it. "I hate wet weather."

"Gee you're the ninja of water, do something about it." Cam said, his hangover was causing so many snide remarks on this day.

"Can't do everything." Tori replied, "Drink coffee Cam, you might feel better."

Cam nearly hissed in response, "I'm going to bed."

Kapri crossed her shoulders, "New hairstyle?"

Tori nodded, "I was trying to keep a perm in my hair, but wet weather doesn't cooperate."

Marah smiled, "Blake is coming back to town isn't he?"

Tori blushed, "Maybe he is, ok in twenty four hours."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tori walked out of the room and Kapri and Marah turned their attention to the weather. "That's right ladies and gentlemen; a freak snowstorm is headed our way."

Kapri and Marah looked at each other, "Snowstorm?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Marah awoke to a buzz in the hallway, she got dressed and went outside. "Hi Kyle."

Kyle James smiled at her; they had briefly dated for six months before ending it two months ago. "Hey Marah."

"What's all the commotion about?"

"We got that freak snowstorm."

"I'm not from this planet remember?" Marah replied.

Kyle smiled, "It's easy to forget. On Earth there are four seasons, this is California, so most of the time it's warm." He explained winter to her.

"Sounds neat." She replied.

Just then Dustin came along, "Mr. James shouldn't you be in class? Your record hasn't been very good lately."

Kyle went pale, "On my way sir." Kyle was afraid of any teacher. Marah smiled when he had told her that. Dustin was not a scary kind of person.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marah and Dustin were now alone in the hallway; at one time Marah thought she could have him. He respected her and the way she had made herself good. But their conversations had never gone beyond gossip or polite changes.

"Hello Marah."

"Dustin." She replied, just then she looked out the window. It was so beautiful. A white cloud covered the ground and the sun made it twinkle.

"Very nice this winter." She said.

"It's not often seen around here." Dustin told her.

An awkward silence came between them, "I have to get going." She replied. She hurried away before he could say anything. Marah realized she would always yearn for Dustin, but pain filled her, he would probably never feel the same.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marah finished her last class of the day and saw Cam, who was starting to look like his old self. "Feeling better?"

Cam nodded, "I'm getting there."

Just then Tori walked in, "Well you're hair looks normal." Cam said.

"It better stay that way, I'll be meeting Blake in an hour."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marah put on a jacket and went outside, "Hey Marah join the fun!" Kyle and several of her friends were playing around. Kyle showed her how to make a snowball and soon a full scale snowball fight was in progress.

Does she know how beautiful she is? Dustin watched Marah covertly. He had been longing for a long time to tell her how he felt. But it seemed the rumors about her and Kyle James breaking up hadn't been true.

Just then he cried out as a snowball hit him, Marah gasped, "Dustin I'm so…"

Dustin smiled, "No apology necessary."

Dustin tried to keep from smiling as Sensei called Kyle away; he knew that look on Sensei's face. Mr. James had done something.

"Dead man walking." One of the other ninjas said. Soon Dustin and Marah were alone again. Dustin made a snowball, "How about?" He asked.

Marah squealed and pretty soon they both were running like two year olds. Marah pounced on Dustin, knocking him to the ground, "Got you now!"

They looked at each other, Marah looking down into his eyes, Dustin looking up into hers. It happened so fast.

Suddenly their lips were locked together.

Her lips were so soft and Dustin yielded to the sensation. Marah felt a thrill go through her, how I've longed for this. Just then Dustin pulled away, "I'm sorry."

Those two words were so devastating, "Why?" Marah forced herself to keep her voice steady.

"Because you're taken." He whispered.

Marah couldn't stop the stunned laughter, "By whom?"

"Kyle James." The jealousy in Dustin's voice was clear.

Marah embraced him, "Not anymore we broke up two months ago."

Marah kissed him before he could respond, "I've always been interested Dustin."

Dustin smiled, unable to believe this was finally happening. "So have I and I still am."

The two shared another kiss and then resumed the snowball throwing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nearby Tori and Blake were watching, "Took them long enough." Blake said.

"It sure did." Tori replied, just before he lips met with Blake's.

THE END.


End file.
